Beyond Beautiful!
by Beast57
Summary: I don't have a summary!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible all charters and Rights are reserved for Disney. I will not take any money for this idea.

Authors note: If you like Kim and Josh as a couple don't read this story! If not enjoy!

Middleton High school, Ron made his way down the jock hall way it was the quickest way to his best friend's locker. His best friend Kim Possible was a pretty red head with a slim figure she was captain of the cheer squad which he was on as the Middleton Mascot the famous Mad Dog!

But recently Kim Possible had started dating the guy that every girl at Middleton High wished to date. Josh Mankey, he was tall with blond hair and a smile that would knock any girl's socks off.

Ron didn't like Josh Mankey he never had probably never would. There was just something about that pretty boy that made Ron wonder if Josh was really what every body cracked him up to be.

Ron spotted Kim at her locker and walked over to say hi.

"Hey KP" Piped Ron

"Oh Hi Ron"

"I am so not looking forward to the test in Mr. Barkins class"

"It's okay Ron you can pass his test if just believe in yourself "

Someone tapped on Kim's shoulder she turned around to see who it was.

It was Josh Mankey

"Hi Kim" said Josh

"Hi Josh how are you doing today"? Asked Kim as she exchanged a kiss with Josh.

"I am just fine and I picked these out for you" Josh pulled out Bouquet that was full of roses

"Oh my these are very beautiful" Squeaked Kim

"I know just like you".

Ron wrinkled his nose who does this guy think he is.

Just then Ron herd words that he had hoped he would not hear.

Josh Mankey asked Kim if she would like to go to Bonnie's party with him, of course she said yes and that was that.

Kim said goodbye to Josh with one last kiss and left with Ron to go to class.

Over the next few days Josh kept giving Kim presents to butter her up.

Ron just couldn't believe what Josh was doing he was up to something.

"What are you scheming Josh Mankey"?

The night of the party Ron stayed home because he could not see his best friend get abused by Josh.

On the other side of the neighborhood, Kim was dressing in her room for the party she couldn't wait to see the look on Josh's face when he saw her.

Kim left her house and walked to Bonnies house she didn't understand why Josh wanted to meet her there?

Kim arrived at the house where the party was and knocked on the door Bonnie answered the door with a grin on her face.

"Come in Kim and see what your boyfriend is doing"

Kim walked into the family room and to her shock she saw Josh with another girl the girl Kim didn't no who it was.

"Josh"?

"Oh hey Kim your just in time" said Josh as he pulled away from the girl.

He walked towards Kim walked wasn't the word it was more like he fell towards Kim. He was so drunk he could barely stand up.

"Josh I can't I can't believe you" said Kim

She started to tear up.

"Oh come on Kim it was just a little bit of fun"

As Josh made another attempt towards Kim

"Just a little bit of fun you are dickless bastard you- you Prick"! Yelled Kim

She slapped him across the face which knocked him to the ground.

Everybody now had stopped what they were doing and it was all eyes on Kim and her Drunk boyfriend.

Josh Popped up and cussed something fierce "You ungrateful son of a bitch"

"I buy you stuff I am nice to you and then you get all huffy about me with another girl" yelled Josh

"You can't buy love Josh were threw"

Kim stared to leave.

"You get back here I am not done with you Josh grabbed on Kim's legs.

She kicked him in the stomach and then backed handed him across the face leaving him out cold on the floor.

Kim ran out of the house crying and didn't stop running till she got to Ron's house.

She rang the door bell multiple times before Ron came to the door.

"What's up KP"? Ron immediately noticed that there was something wrong.

"Oh Ron Josh is such a jerk I just want to kill him"

"Whoa hold on KP"

"Come in and lets go to my room".

Once they were there Kim explained everything to Ron.

"Kim there are better guys out there and looks aren't everything you have to find a guy that will be there for you no matter what"

"Kinda like you Ron"

"Yhea kinda like me"

"Waite I didn't mean like that"

"Ron will you go out with me"?

"Uh um sure KP".

"KP I am very sorry about Jo-"

Ron was cut short Kim put a finger up to his lips to hush him.

"Don't worry about Josh" she said as she Kissed Ron on the lips".

The Next day Kim walked in to school holding hands with Ron.

The couple ran into Josh in the hallway.

"Oh look if it isn't the great Kim Possible you know the only reason I went out with you is cause I made a bet with a guy that I could screw you in a week top's"

"That's it you have gone to far Monkey Ron slugged Josh in the face that sent him flying into a locker.

"Ron I love you" said Kim as they walked away.

You gave up the love you got

And that is that

She loves me now she loves you not

And that's where it's at

Just when you thought your love was deep

It's finders keepers losers weep yeah

Love my love my love du jour

She's mine all mine

My mind's made up yeah I'm so sure

Cause there's none so fine

This ain't about no losing sleep

It's all about the love you keep

Yeah, she's a beyond beautiful

Yeah, she's never been nobody's fool that you be stuck with

Yeah, it's all about me and you

Believe it or not

This love that we got

Is beyond beautiful

Over the next week Ron and Kim keep on seeing each other they ran into a jealous Josh Mankey. He was hell bent on getting Kim back and making Ron look like a fool but every time that happened it just made the mad lovers closer and closer.

Full on lust too full on love

Without no clue

And all I was so unsure of

And then came you

Into my life it served me right

Nobody ever did it quite like you

Yeah, she's a beyond beautiful

Yeah, she's never been nobody's fool that you be stuck with

Yeah, it's all about me and you

Believe it or not

This love that we got

Is beyond beautiful

Yeah, she's a beyond beautiful

Yeah, she's never been nobody's fool that you could fuck with

Yeah, it's all about me and you

Believe it or not

Yeah what we got

Is beyond beautiful

Ron and Kim ended up getting married they had two kids and both of them were very successful.

Some say that it was all because of Josh Mankey that they became so close and acutely hit off. That's how the story Go's

The End.


End file.
